1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device, and more particularly, to a water leakage detecting device in a dishwasher. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for effectively detecting water leakage and sensing malfunctions in the device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is an appliance removing residues remaining on used dishes and thoroughly washing the dishes. The dishwasher includes a tub for retaining washing water supplied from a faucet, and a washing water jet spraying the water in the tub to the dishes to be washed. A washing motor supplies the water retained in the tub to the washing water jet, and the water sprayed from the washing water jet is retained back in the tub. Also, the dishwasher further includes a base for retaining water leaked from the tub, and a drainage pump for draining out the water from the base.
As described above, since the dishwasher uses water, and the dishwasher may have problems of water leakage. Although the drainage pump drains out the water leaked from the tub, if the water leaked from the tub is not accurately detected, the leaked water retained in the base cannot be drained out of the dishwasher at the appropriate time.